Taking her heart
by carson34
Summary: Don got a new co-worker and he wants them to be together.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write my first Numb3rs storyline for the month of August. Since I got one going for NCIS:LA and one for Hawaii Five-o. I hope that you like this. Please remember that I don't own Don since he was on the show. Please remember to follow me on twitter "carson34ff" and facebook "Carson34". I know that as the show had left off, they had Don and Robyn engaged but I decided to write him with Katie.

* * *

No One's POV

Don walked into his work to find that his co-worker talking to his brother. He did not mind her talking to his brother but he also told his brother that he was wanting to asked her to go out with him on a date. He was a little nervous about her saying no to him asking her out.

* * *

Allie's POV

I am sitting at my desk watching Charlie talking about the new case. I looked around for a second and saw Don standing there. I smiled at him as he starts to walk towards us. I just wished that he would asked me out already since I know that there is something going on between us. We have been flirting around for months. I watched him give his brother a hug and smiled towards me.

"Hey, what is going on with the case?" Don asked us.

"We are almost done." I said to him as he sat down at his desk. I get up and walked towards him. "He also said something about your feelings towards me. I think that we should talk about it."

We got the case finished and we stilled haven't talked about what's going on between us. So I invited him to dinner at my house and he got there right on time.

"So I need to ask that I heard from your brother that you have feelings for me." I revealed to him as we start to eat dinner.

"You are right I do have feelings so what are we going to do about it?" He asked me as he lean in closer to me. He gave me a small kids and the next thing that I knew that we were in my bed making love.

I don't know if you could say that we are going out but I hope so as I fall asleep. The next morning, I woke up to find him watching me sleep.

"You know that it's weird for you to be looking at me like that." I said to my boyfriend. "So what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" He asked me as he looked over at me.

"I want us to be together but we need to be careful since we still have to work together and we might show some favoritism towards one another." I responded to him as he gives me a kiss to be quiet. We make love again as his phone starts to ring and then my phone starts to ring too. We figured it out that it's work.

* * *

Don's POV

We decided to take one car since we are leaving the same place. I watched her just smile at anything right now. I can see that she is happy with us and that makes me happy. I hope that this is it.

"What do we got?" I asked David as we started to looked at the case. It was a case where the mother was killed and there was a missing baby. I know that there was more to this case but that what we needed to find out. We head back to work as I called my brother as he wants to know how my date went and I told him that I would talk about it later since I have a case right now that I need his help on it. He meets us at the headquarters and we get down to businesses. We find out where the kidnappers are liking to be at. The kidnapper was there and we took care of them. We returned the baby with the mother and father. We head home. I wanted to head to her house but we went up at my house. We make love and fall back to sleep. The next morning, we both had off and so I made her breakfast and then get ready for the night

Author Note: That's it for chapter one so be sure to review and let me know. This chapter has been finished last week but I wanted finished the McGarrett family. I also have one storyline from my fishing trip for some of the shows that I love to write for. I am hoping to have it up by Wednesday the first chapters but I have other storylines in the line first. So I will let you know. Please make sure if you have twitter that you follow me there on "Carson34ff"or on facebook "Carson34" where I try to update it regularly!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: this chapter will be the finale chapter of this storyline. I hope that you liked it and please review to let me know what you think of it. I was planning to make this storyline about three chapter. Please follow me on twitter as carson34ff and Facebook fan page as carson34.

* * *

Don's POV

I was heading to her house since it was her birthday and I wanted to take her out so we could celebrate her birthday. We had been together for almost a year now and I want to ask her to marry me. I hope that she is going to say yes to my proposal. I pulled into her driveway and get out of the truck and head to her front door. I knocked on the door and wait for her to answer it. She opens the door after a couple of minutes and she takes my breath away. She looked amazing in the dress.

"You look amazing in that dress." I revealed to her.

"Thank you." She responded to me.

"Are you ready to get something to eat?" I asked her as I watched her grabbed her purse and close the door. We walked to my truck and I helped her into it. I noticed on the dress that she had a little bump. Now before you say anything, we have always used a condom but one had broke and I didn't know until it was to late. We got to the place and got seated. I had it all planned out. We ate all of our dinner and then dance. I hope that she would say yes.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said while jumping into my arms. "By the way I am pregnant."

Three months later, we were married and had found out that we were having a baby girl. We named her Amelia.

The end

* * *

Author Note: I don't know why but this storyline was really hard for me to write so I decided to end it today. I hope that you like it. Hopefully the next storyline for Numb3rs won't be like this. Don't forget to check out two brand new burn notice's storylines up hopefully before Thursday! See you then!


End file.
